Lazos Invisibles
by albagaro
Summary: Invisible Bonds. TRADUCCIÓN: En un mundo donde el mito, el misterio y lo sobrenatural viven bajo el barniz de la civilización moderna, Sherlock es un maestro de la magia, la ciencia y la deducción. Pero hay algunas cosas que él no puede ver, acertijos que no puede desentrañar, incluso cuando caminan junto a él en forma de un tal John Watson... Secuela de "Caído".


Traducción al español del fanfic: "Invisible Bonds" de mamishka, archiveofourown**(punto)**org**(/)**works**(/)**269858**(/)**chapters**(/)**425845

La imagen de la cubierta es de inchells: inchells**(punto)**tumblr**(punto)**com**(/)**post**(/)**42418200073**(/)**the-mamishka-lookie-lookie-my-commission-from

Secuela de la serie "Caído".

* * *

**Prólogo**

Él la observa verter el té tímidamente para esos gweilo, sirviendo a esos extraños de la misma forma que había servido a sus antiguos maestros, y la furia arde en su interior. La ira es más sencilla, más segura que la suave punzada que siente en el corazón. Pero aún así no puede negar su belleza y gracia, la forma en que sus manos acarician con ternura y sostienen las frágiles antigüedades. No puede negar la paz y la alegría que irradia del rostro de ella cuando las cuida, cuando las restaura. Observarla después de todos esos años, hace florecer una soledad dentro de él. Durante mucho tiempo solo fueron ellos dos cuidando el uno del otro. Consolándose mutuamente.

Hasta que ella se fue.

Siente de nuevo una llamarada de ira, reduciendo el anhelo de su corazón a cenizas. Los celos se mezclan con la rabia mientras se oculta en las sombras, observando cada uno de sus movimientos con gran atención. Extranjeros, británicos y turistas, pasan junto a él, pero se mantiene sin ser visto, inadvertido.

Cuando la ceremonia y la demostración termina, Soo Lin se queda un poco más, vertiendo el té restante sobre las teteras una vez más antes de secarlas con suavidad y guardarlas al fin. Sus ojos se mueven hacia el joven, desgarbado, torpe, que avanza hacia ella y empieza a hablar. Otro sei gweilo, aparentemente un compañero de trabajo. Este intenta hacer una broma, pero fracasa trágicamente.

- Cuatrocientos años de antigüedad, y te dejan usarla para hacerte una infusión.

Soo Lin sonríe sin volverse a mirar a su admirador, con las manos devolviendo con destreza las teteras a su estuche protector. Sus ojos y su melancólica sonrisa son las de un alma mucho más antigua que la de él, con su mirada volviéndose distante mientras explica:

- Hay cosas que no deben colocarse tras un cristal. Son para ser tocadas – gira la cabeza para encontrarse con la mirada del joven necio – Y utilizadas.

El anhelo en la mirada del gweilo es palpable, incluso desde esa distancia. Los labios se le curvan de asco ante el espectáculo y entrecierra los ojos mientras Soo Lin vuelve la cabeza hacia otro lado rechazando las necesidades básicas del joven. Tal vez a ella también le ha disgustado. Tal vez es que es un deseo que ya ha olvidado. Que, igual que él, ella ya no puede relacionarse con nadie. O quizás se ha dado cuenta de que debe negárselo a si misma. Simplemente es mejor no ser tentado por algo que no pueden tener. Ya no.

El joven tantea su tímida invitación para tener una cita. El rostro de Soo Lin vacila un momento. Un breve destello de placer, de deseo, rozándole las facciones antes de que recuerde y niegue con la cabeza.

- No creo que me encontraras como una buena compañía...

Él insiste, decidido. La expresión de ella se vuelve más oscura, ansiosa. No puede acercarse a él, no puede acercarse a nadie. Ahora no. Nunca más. Su voz se vuelve fría, llena de resolución.

- No puedo. Lo siento. Por favor no preguntes más.

El estuche se cierra con un fuerte chasquido que resuena en toda la sala de exposición, la perfecta puntuación a su petición. El joven se va arrastrando los pies, con la cara roja, avergonzado, y Soo Lin sigue con su trabajo durante un tiempo innecesariamente largo, hasta que la habitación se queda por fin vacía, antes de dejar caer la cabeza. Levanta y baja los hombros con una profunda respiración, y cuando levanta la cabeza una vez más, se frota con los dedos las mejillas y bajo los ojos, destruyendo los restos de las persistentes lágrimas.

Por un momento, él siente una punzada de pesar. Recuerda agazaparse en callejones oscuros y en unas habitaciones frías y diminutas, limpiando las lágrimas del rostro de ella con sus propios dedos. Pero entonces recuerda como ella lo abandonó. Lo traicionó con lágrimas y súplicas. Ya no le van a volver a engañar sus lágrimas. No va a olvidar que fue ella quien rompió sus promesas y lo dejó solo.

Y así, cuando ella sale finalmente por la noche, él la sigue, en silencio, invisible. Le dará una última oportunidad para hacer las paces. Una última oportunidad para estar de su lado, donde ella pertenece, una vez más. Después de todo, de todo el mundo, solo se tienen el uno al otro, a quien poder recurrir, con quien estar cerca. Sus destinos están eternamente entrelazados y _nada_ los separará de nuevo.

* * *

gweilo = literalmente "hombre fantasma", un término despectivo para referirse a las personas blancas/extranjeros.

sei gweilo = maldito extranjero

¡Nuevo proyecto! En realidad, no se cuando podré subir el siguiente capítulo, pero siempre está bien empezarlo oficialmente. ¡Un saludo y espero que os guste!


End file.
